Drie Doring Pack/Chronology
1999 December 1999: The Drie Doring was started by Gandalf, Hannibal, Makonkie and Nikita. Gandalf and Makonkie became the alpha pair. 2000 January 2000: Makonkie was pregnant. March 2000: Makonkie gave birth to Barach, DDM002 and Baran. May 2000: '''DDM002 died. (6 members) 2001 '''January 2001: Makonkie became pregnant once more. April 2001: Makonkie had four pups: Apple, I-Pad, I-Phone and Samsung. (10 members) October 2001: Hannibal challenged Gandalf but couldnt overthrown him, tension raised between the two males. Late October 2001: Hannibal won a fight against Gandalf, Gandalf was kicked out and died, Hannibal became the new alpha male. (9 members) 2002 January 2002: Makonkie didnt accept Hannibal as mate, Nikita became the new alpha female besides Hannibal. February 2002: Nikita and Hannibal bonded, Nikita became pregnant. May 2002: Nikita gave birth to Valiant, Tiree and Arran. (12 members) September 2002: Apple was last seen. 2003 January 2003: Nikita was carrying pups. Baran died of distemper. Makonkie mated with a rover and was evicted, she never rejoined. April 2003: Nikita gave birth to Kultarr, Paprika, DDU013 and DDM014. DDU013 died. June 2003: DDM014 was predated. (13 members) November 2003: Barach went roving and never returned. 2004 January 2004: '''Nikita was pregnant. I-Phone was killed in a hunt. (11 members) '''February 2004: Tiree mated with a rover. April 2004: Tiree aborted and six pups were born to Nikita. Two were born dead, surving pups were named Kowari, Chillie, Ratched and Shada. (15 members). July 2004: Territorial fight, I-Pad and Paprika were killed. December 2004: Baran died of distemper. (12 members) 2005 February 2005: Nikita was pregnant again. Tiree was caught with a rover, Nikita evicted her. Late April 2005: Nikita gave birth to Acacia, Azzy, Brickleberry, Loki, Cassia and two dead pups of unknown gender. A rival pack raided the den and Samsung was killed. Shada was mortally wounded and died. Tiree rejoined the pack. (15 members) July 2005: Hannibal died, Valiant took over as alpha male. Septermber 2005: Loki went missing. (13 members) 2006 February 2006: Nikita died, Kultarr assumed dominance. Kultarr and Valiant could not breed being related. (12 members) March 2006: Arran went roving and was killed. (11 members). April 2006: No litter was produced. November 2006: Rufus appeared. Late December 2006: Tiree mated with Rufus, Kultarr attacked her sister and both got into a dominance fight. Kultarr won. Tiree left the Drie Doring with Acacia, Chillie, Cassia and Azzy forming the Hobgoblin Pack. Members at the Drie Doring went down to 6''' (Kultarr, Valiant, Brickleberry, Paprika, Kowari and Ratched). 2007 '''February 2007: A rover named Osprey joined the pack and took over as alpha male next to Kultarr. (7 members). Late April 2007: Kultarr gave birth to Nub, Begbie and Spiff. (10 members) July 2007: Spiff died. August 2007: '''Territorial fight with the bigger Jackals Pack, Drie Doring lost territory. Valiant was badly injured and died. (8 members) 2008 '''January 2008: Kultarr was pregnant. April 2008: Kultarr gave birth to Finn MacCool, The Pooka McPhelimy, MollyBloom and Dark Rosaleen. (12 members) June 2008: Darl Rosaleen died. (11 members) August 2008: One encounter with the Jackals. October 2008: Paprika died. (10 members) 2009 February 2009: Kultarr and Ratched were pregnant. April 2009: Kultarr gave birth to three pups, only one female named Saorise survived. Ratched gave birth to Athena and Tenthor, and she died after giving birth. (12 members) September 2009: Osprey was last seen. Begbie assumed dominance. (11 members) December 2009: The Pooka McPhelimy left the pack. 2010 January 2010: Begbie was last seen. (9 members) February 2010: Finn MacCool took over as dominant male. Kultarr died, Saorise took over as new alpha female. (8 members). Resident Evil, Iroh, Wester and unknown visited. Saorise was seen mating with Wester. March 2010: Saorise and Nub were pregnant. Nub gave birth to Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. April 2010: Saorise gave birth to a litter of five, only Mara and Sabeto survived. (13 members) June 2010: Finn MacCool was ousted by Kowari. August 2010: Saorise was found dead. Athena took female dominance. (12 members) November 2010: Kowari left on roving along with Brickleberry and Tenthor. (9 members). 2011 January 2011: Athena mated with the rover Captain Planet. April 2011: Athena gave birth to Buttercup and Cookiecutter. (11 members). May 2011: Nub died. 2012 February 2012: Athena was pregnant. April 2012: Athena gave birth to Utopia, Boetie and Uranus. (13 members). 2013 January 2013: Three Agni Kai rovers, Jaxxs, Roghan Josh and Jexx appeared. They were chased off several times but returned, Jaxxs eventually managed to mate with Athena and the rovers left. Athena was pregnant. March 2013: Patch, Sokoke, Spot and Tip were born. April 2013: Tip was predated. (16 members) 2014 January 2014: Spot died. March 2014: Athena was pregnant. April 2014: Athena gave birth to four pups named Marilyn, Askarin, Lupin and Krepta. (19 members) 2015 February 2015: Fengo appeared and was chased by Finn MacCool. Four Ewoks rovers visited, Buttercup mated with Getafix so she was kicked out of the pack. Fengo appeared again and challenged Finn, Finn ran off badly wounded so Fengo became the new alpha male. Category:Pack Histories